


snowball kitten

by kayytx



Series: ficlets from tumblr: ironing man & washing machine [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayytx/pseuds/kayytx
Summary: When Tony wanders off without a word after a pleasant date night, Rhodey follows him to find out what's suddenly gotten into him.





	snowball kitten

**Author's Note:**

> i'm awful at titles i'm sorry

They’re huddled together in the restaurant’s vestibule after their date, with Tony leaning against Rhodey’s chest, waiting for Happy to pull the car around, when suddenly Tony snaps his head up, leaves the warmth of Rhodey’s embrace, and rushes out the door without a word.

It’s…not exactly the most unusual thing Tony’s done. But it’s cold out, snowflakes are slowly drifting down and have created a light layer of white smattering across the ground, and Tony’s only wearing a scarf and light sweater “because we’re being dropped off door-to-door, it’s fine, honey!” so Rhodey pulls his jacket tighter around his torso and follows after Tony worriedly. 

“Tones?” he calls out, footsteps crunching on the snow beneath him as he walks. He watches as Tony darts into the alley by the bookshop next to the restaurant they were just dining in, and hurries after him before he could lose sight of the man. “Tony, where are you going?”

Rhodey comes to a stop when he turns the corner and sees Tony crouched down and hunched over, whispering to himself. Briefly, Rhodey wonders if maybe Tony is getting sick, and goes over in his head what they just had at dinner. But Rhodey feels fine, and it seems a little too soon after their meal for any potential food poisoning to set in, so he dismisses that idea as quickly as it came.

Before he could ask again, Tony stands up and turns around, and Rhodey finally finds out what got Tony dashing out of the restaurant just now.

“Babe? Can we take her to a vet?” Tony asks. A tiny white kitten is in his arms, bundled up in his scarf. “I saw her limping in here just now and couldn’t just let her fend for herself in this weather.”

Rhodey’s heart melts at the sight of Tony, with his big brown eyes staring earnestly at him, and the little kitten that easily could have gone unnoticed and blended in with the snow. He can’t bring himself to deny Tony’s request – not that he ever would.

“Yeah, of course. There’s an animal clinic a couple blocks away.”

“Okay, let’s go. I’ll tell Happy to meet us there.”

The snow is still going, and steadily getting heavier as the minutes tick by. Rhodey can see the shivers running through Tony’s body and immediately steps forward and strips off his coat.

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” He drapes it over Tony’s shoulders and takes the kitten from him so Tony can zip up, then hands the cat back over, knowing Tony’s already getting attached and wants to be the one to carry her.

“Now you’ll get cold,” Tony protests halfheartedly.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a short walk. Gotta keep this little lady warm, right?” Rhodey gently strokes the kitten’s head and she lets out a soft purr. “Come on.”

With a hand at the small of Tony’s back, he steers the man out of the alley and onto the brightly lit street again. Rhodey starts to brainstorm names for their newest family member as they make their way to the vet and wonders what Tony would think about the name _Mochi_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post for this [here](https://robertdowneyjjr.tumblr.com/post/183255853452) :)


End file.
